New Ways to Fall Apart
by QueenBee7
Summary: Spider-Man!Klaine. My take on the bedroom scene from the latest movie. Blaine turns up injured at Kurt's window; fantastic amounts of angst and sexual tension ensue. M.


**Remember that scene in The Amazing Spider-Man when Peter and Gwen are in Gwen's room and their chemistry is so hot they basically make the screen explode? This is a Klaine version of that scene, starring Blaine as Spider-Man and Kurt as the equally kickass object of his affection. And it's a bit more graphic than the one in the movie ;). In other news, my heart is breaking after tonight's episode. THE ANGST. If you share my pain (as I'm sure you all do), hopefully this will cheer you up a bit!**

**Title is from "We Are Young" by fun.**

* * *

There's a dull thud-thud-thud against the window pane and Kurt glances up from his computer, startled from his technology-induced reverie by a sound other than the tap-tap of raindrops on glass. He's allegedly working on an English paper, but the draft has been sitting untouched since he opened it two hours ago and right now it's primary purpose is to serve as a cover if his dad barges in. Instead, he's been bouncing between Facebook, a variety of fashion blogs, and mostly (though he swore he wouldn't do this) the latest news about Spider-Man and his escapades in New York City.

He's intrigued, okay? And maybe - possibly - completely crushed out on the boy behind the mask.

Kurt looks to his window and hurriedly clicks out of the Spider-Man articles when he sees Blaine perched on his fire escape, forehead pressed against the glass. He rushes across the room and throws the window open, grinning as he pulls Blaine inside. He's about to make a teasing comment about using the front door when Blaine stumbles to the side, clutching weakly at the wall behind him.

That's when Kurt notices the black eye and the cut along his jaw.

"Oh my God," Kurt gasps, grabbing Blaine around the middle and holding him steady. "Blaine, what - "

"I'm fine," Blaine says, trying for a dismissive tone and failing spectacularly.

"No, you're not," Kurt counters, slipping a hand around Blaine's waist and pulling him towards the bed. He considers having Blaine lie down, but his nerves get the better of him when he thinks about the implications of the two of them alone on his bed. Instead, he instructs Blaine to sit on the ground, propping him up against the foot of the bed and sinking to his knees beside him. Blaine sighs deeply and rests his head back against the bed.

"What happened?" Kurt tries again. He's hovering awkwardly, wanting to help but afraid he'll make it worse. It doesn't help that Blaine looks oddly sexy right now - the black eye kind of suits him. Kurt suddenly finds himself wishing that he was dressed in something nicer than a loose-fitting gray t-shirt and black skinny jeans.

Not that any of this is important in light of the current circumstances.

"You know, bad guys," Blaine replies vaguely. The effect of his would-be casual shrug is significantly diminished by the wince that accompanies it.

It's clear he doesn't want to talk about it, and Kurt decides not to push it. Not yet, at least.

"Can I see?" Kurt asks softly, eyes falling on Blaine's shirt, taking in the ragged tears and the dark brown stains that look far too much like dried blood.

Blaine hesitates, then nods, allowing Kurt to ease him out of his zip-up. He reaches for the hem of Blaine's t-shirt, then suddenly pulls his hand back and clears his throat.

"I, umm - can you?" he mutters shyly, fighting down a blush and avoiding Blaine's gaze.

"Oh. Yeah," Blaine says, blushing a little himself as he tugs his t-shirt off.

He hears Kurt gasp again before the t-shirt is even fully over his head.

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt breathes, his eyes wide and sad. Blaine glances down at his chest and sees why - there are two long gashes running diagonally across his torso, bloody and deep enough to look terrible without actually being overly worrisome.

Kurt, of course, is plenty worried.

"Don't move," Kurt orders, scrambling to his feet and flying out the door. There's the sound of water running and cabinet doors banging from the next room, and then Kurt is back, brandishing a wet washcloth and an abnormally large tube of Neosporin.

"My dad gets pretty cut up on the job sometimes," Kurt explains when he sees Blaine raising his eyebrows at the bottle.

"I guess your dad and I have that in common," Blaine jokes.

"That's not funny," Kurt snaps, then feels instantly guilty when he sees how taken aback Blaine looks. "Sorry," he sighs.

"Me too," Blaine says quietly.

Kurt kneels beside him and uses the washcloth to gently dab at the gashes on Blaine's chest. It stings a bit, but his touch is cautious and soothing. Blaine finds himself transfixed by the pressure of Kurt's hands on his body and even moreso by the tenderness on Kurt's face.

"Am I hurting you?" Kurt asks nervously, looking up at Blaine.

"Not at all," Blaine replies, sounding a bit more breathless than he would care to admit.

"Good," Kurt says, giving him a small smile.

Kurt's heart is thumping in his chest, and every time his fingertips graze over Blaine's bare skin his whole body tingles. He feels warm and flustered and overwhelmed by all of this, by the proximity, the intimacy of it. They've made out and it's been amazing and breathtaking and perfect, but this is something more. It feels so _intense_.

And for the love of God, Blaine's not wearing a shirt.

Kurt chances a glance up at Blaine's face and finds him looking a bit dazed, eyes wide and fixed on Kurt, lips slightly parted. Kurt swallows hard.

"You have to stop this, Blaine," he murmurs.

"I can't."

"Blaine."

"They need me," he says forcefully. "People will get hurt if I stop."

"It's too dangerous," Kurt insists.

"I can handle it."

"Please," Kurt breathes, blinking back tears. He won't cry, dammit. "I can't - if something happened to you - "

"Hey," Blaine says, catching Kurt's face between his calloused palms. "I'll be fine."

Kurt takes a shaky breath, reaching up to wrap a hand around Blaine's wrist. "Promise me you'll be careful," he pleads, leaning forward and resting his forehead against Blaine's.

"I promise," Blaine replies, stroking his thumb across Kurt's cheek.

They're so close now, so close and it feels like the very air between them is thrumming with energy and tension and potential. In one, wild moment Kurt crawls forward into Blaine's lap and straddles his hips, fingers tangling in the curls at the back of Blaine's neck.

It seems like time stands still for a minute. They stare at each other with wide, dark eyes, Kurt just a bit higher than Blaine now, and for a few seconds there they both forget to breathe. Then Blaine's grip tightens on Kurt's face and he pulls him down, lips parting in a fierce kiss. Kurt feels it through his whole body, feels his heart pound and his head spin as he lets himself tip forward and just fall into it.

They break for air, gasping into each other's mouths, and then their lips are moving against each other, tongues tasting and exploring. Blaine's hands drop from Kurt's face to his lower back, slipping beneath his shirt and digging into his skin. He can feel Blaine's desperation in the pressure, in how tightly he grasps, and realizing that makes something coil hot and tight deep inside Kurt. Then Blaine's hands slide up, running over the bumps of Kurt's rib cage and dragging the t-shirt with them.

There's suddenly air against his bare chest but Kurt can't tell if he's hot or cold, can't think straight because Blaine is kissing him again, kissing the oxygen right out of his lungs with chapped, eager lips. Kurt's wary of pressing too close, afraid he might hurt Blaine, but he allows his hands to wander, trailing slowly over the exposed skin that is suddenly his to touch. He wishes he had the time to explore every inch, to find the freckles and scars and feel the muscle beneath his fingertips.

His fingers travel down, earning a shudder from Blaine when his pinky grazes a nipple, and settle on Blaine's stomach. He feels the heat and the strength there, then dares to dip lower, thumb brushing over the button to Blaine's jeans. Blaine jerks upward, hips rising of their own volition, and one hand flies to the back of Kurt's neck as the other lands on his thigh.

"Kurt," he pants, all hot breath against Kurt's lips, eyes squeezed shut and forehead pressing into Kurt's.

Kurt can't really muster a reply, just rocks his own hips down and smiles a little when he feels Blaine's fingers dig into his thigh. They're both hard, _so hard_, and Kurt's never been this close with anyone but _Jesus_ it feels good. Blaine is everywhere, inundating his senses, seeping into his skin and setting his whole body afire.

They fall into a rhythm, hips lurching and rolling as they clutch at each other's faces. They're communicating with nothing more than oxygen now, with gasps and ragged breathing and breathless moans. This is new for both of them - the intimacy, the desperation. Sure, they've both jerked off before, but this - the heat, the agonizingly slow build, the insistent, answering pressure of another boy's cock - _this_. It's something else entirely.

It's Blaine who comes first. Kurt doesn't even fully register it until he feels the hot wetness against his ass and realizes that Blaine has gone limp beneath him. He almost stops rutting, but then Blaine's hands slip into the back of his pants, gripping at the upper curve of his ass, and he comes, suddenly and almost unexpectedly. The familiar warmth rolls through his body, and he's pretty sure he feels Blaine smile against his lips when he lets out a contented sigh.

"Wow," Blaine murmurs.

Their foreheads are pressed together again, and somehow, without either of them really initiating it, their fingers have become intertwined.

"Yeah," is all Kurt can think to say.

"I've never..."

"Me neither."

Blaine swallows, nodding. "But seriously. Wow."

Kurt giggles. "We should probably clean up..." he observes.

Blaine blushes. "Oh. Yeah."

Neither of them moves.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Kurt says quietly.

He knows that Blaine has to go back out into the world eventually. No matter what Kurt says, he'll become Spider-Man again, fighting back against burglars and rapists and man-eating monsters. And despite Blaine's reassurances, Kurt will worry about him every second of every day. But for now, they're here together, and Kurt just wants to hold him close and safe. For one night, at least.

He presses a soft kiss to Blaine's forehead, and Blaine whispers his reply.

"Of course."

* * *

**Reviews are always lovely :)**


End file.
